1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of auto safety and more particularly to a novel optical system permitting the driver of a vehicle to observe the position and condition of an infant occupant on the rear seat.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is the current practice in infant safety to place the infant's safety seat on the rear seat of the vehicle and to strap the safety seat in position with the infant facing rearward. Since most infant safety seats include a high back, the infant is not readily visible to the driver of the vehicle and, in many instances, is not readily visible to the occupant of the vehicle adjacent to the driver. Since the position and condition of the infant is not observable by occupants of the front seat, the infant's needs and condition are not readily discernible. Also, the infant has difficulty in observing or relating to the occupants of the front seat while in its rear-facing safety seat buckled to the rear seat of the vehicle.
Although the driver or passenger in the front seat oftentimes has attempted to use either the rearview mirror or the visor mirror to observe the infant so positioned on the rear seat, such practice is awkward, cumbersome and does not permit ready convenience for such a procedure.
Therefore, an existing need has arisen to provide a safety optical system whereby the occupants of the front seat may readily observe an infant occupant in the rear seat while in its safety seat. Such a system should be static or fixed so that it does not need special adjustment in order to observe the rear seat area. Also, the system should include components which may be readily usable in connection with existing optical units within the vehicle and should be able to be disassembled or disconnected from the vehicle when not in use.